Sexy Surfer Diaper Sleepover
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: This is my first ever Stoked Fanfic. After an awesome afternoon of Surfing, Fin invites Emma and Lo over for a sleepover and introduces them to a interesting, fun, and sexy lifestyle which gives Fin a fun and sexy idea to do with her friends. Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language as this fanfic was co-written by me and Hellflores. ENJOY!


Sexy Surfer Diaper Sleepover

 **Summary: This is my first ever Stoked Fanfic. This story takes place sometime after "Stoked" ended, as Fin McCloud, Emma Parker, and Lauren 'Lo' Ridgemount were still surfing and still friends. Fin though started doing something new…she started wearing diapers and she is planning on introducing the AB/DL Lifestyle to her friends by doing a sleepover after a day full of surfing.**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language as this one was written by me and Hellflores. ENJOY!**

We go to Sunset Beach at Surfer's Paradise, British Columbia, Canada as we see Fin McCloud, Lo Ridgemount, and Emma Parker were hanging out after an awesome day of surfing as they were sporting their bikinis.

"So, girls what did you think about that day of surfing?" Fin asked Emma and Lo.

"As always… Pretty cool." Lo answered Fin.

"I'm just glad I didn't fall out of my surf board that much, thanks again for the lessons, Fin." Emma said to Fin as well.

"No prob, it's what friends do." Fin responded back as she and her friends hugged each other.

"So…what should we do now?" Emma asked Fin.

"How about a sleepover." Fin answered Emma.

"Yeah!" Lo and Emma answered back as the three girls went to Fin's place as they were in their pajamas already watching TV and they were eating smores.

"Thanks for coming." Fin said to Lo and Emma.

"No problem." Lo and Emma said back as they kept eating until they finished.

"Is there a reason why you ask us to come over for a sleepover?" Emma asked Fin.

"It's because we haven't hung out in a while and I wanted to show you something." Fin said to them.

"Okay." Lo and Emma said to her before Fin soon opened her closet and showed the girls... a pack of diapers.

"Diapers?" Lo asked Fin who nodded.

"Yep." Fin answered Lo while Emma gasped.

"Fin! Are you-" Emma was about to ask Fin if she was pregnant but she got cut off.

"Pregnant? No, these are adult diapers." Fin answered Emma, and explained what diapers they were.

"Really?" Emma and Lo asked her.

"Yes, remember that surfing contest I had with Bridgette?" Fin asked the girls.

"Yeah." Emma answered Fin.

"What about it?" Lo asked Fin.

"I kept in contact with her recently and she introduced me to this show that she was in a few years ago called "Total Drama babies" want to check an episode out?" Fin asked the girls.

"Sure." Emma and Lo answered Fin as she puts on an episode as they watched an episode.

"So, what do you think?" Fin asked

"It's something." Lo answered Fin.

"It's kind of cute but it's strange also." Emma answered as well.

"Yeah... it is kinda cute and maybe a bit weird but Bridgette told me a lot of them think having sex with them on, makes the sex even hotter." Fin explained to Lo and Emma.

"Really?" Lo asked Fin.

"Yup." Fin answered.

"Are you suggesting we have a friendly threesome in these diapers?" Emma asked Fin who nodded.

"If you want to that is?" Fin asked them.

"Oooooh, it sounds like fun." Lo said to Fin.

"I don't know." Emma said reluctantly before she started to talk to Lo.

"I mean I'm dating your brother." Emma said to Lo, referring to her brother Tyler "Ty" Ridgemount.

"Relax, it's okay with me." Lo said to Emma calming her down.

"Well…okay, we'll try it out." Emma said to Fin.

"Awesome!" Fin said before she grabbed a stack of 30 diapers.

"Choose your favorite theme of diaper, okay

"Quick question before we start?" Emma asked Fin.

"Sure Emma." Fin answered Emma.

"Well... is there something we should know first before we start having Diaper sex?" Emma asked Fin.

"Of course." Fin answered Emma.

"Please explain." Emma and Lo said to Fin.

"Well one, we say Thankies instead of thank you. Hawd and Hawder instead of hard and harder." Fin said to Emma and Lo explaining Baby Talk.

"Mmm! Sounds pretty cute." Lo said to Fin.

"Anything else?" Emma asked Fin.

"Yeah, when we're ever going to have a climax, we say Cumsies instead of Cumming or cum." Fin said to Emma and Lo.

"Oooooh!" Emma and Lo said to Fin.

"Also, we say Diapeys instead of Diapers, but we can say either one." Fin said to them.

"Cool!" They said back.

"Ready?" Fin asked them.

"Yeah!" They answered Fin.

"Let's do it by putting the diapers on." Fin said as the threesome put on their diapers as Emma wore a Light Red Bambino Diaper with Hearts on it, Fin wore a Dark Purple Rearz Diaper with Surfboards on it and Lo wore a Light Yellow ABU Diaper with Dollar signs as the girls liked it.

"Ooooh! They feel really soft." Emma said to Fin and Lo.

"I kinda like these diapers." Lo said to Fin and Emma.

"Just wait... the fun is just beginning." Fin said the girls as well before she grabbed her video camera.

"You girls ready?" Fin asked them.

"Yeah!" Emma and Lo answered Fin.

"Awesome." Fin said before she began recording.

"Hey everyone, I'm Fin McCloud, these two are my best friends, Lo Ridgemount and Emma Parker." Fin said to the camera as she introduced herself and her friends.

"Hey there." Emma and Lo said to the camera while she waved at the camera.

"Today, me and two besties decided to do something new." Fin said to the camera.

"Tell them what it is." Emma said to Fin.

"Yeah tell them." Lo said to Fin as well.

"Well during a surfing contest, my friend, Bridgette introduced me to adult diapers and a show she was on called 'Total Drama Babies', as it was cute." Fin said to the camera.

"Fin decides to show us this and we thought it was pretty cute." Lo said to camera also.

"It's still a bit odd but I think it's cute too." Emma said as well.

"Yup! So today, me, Emma and Lo are going to have a fun time with these on by having a friendly Diaper themed threesome." Fin said to the camera.

"Ready?" Fin asked Emma and Lo.

"Yeah!" They answered Fin before their sexy fun finally got underway with a hot triple makeout session.

"Mmmmm!" They moaned as they soon started to pleasure themselves by rubbing their hands against their diapered areas.

"Mmmm! This is kinda hot!" Emma moaned and said to Fin.

"You mean 'hawt!' But yeah... it is." Fin said to Emma correcting her but agreeing with her.

"I agwee!" The trio kept kissing each other as they also kept rubbing each other pussies hard.

"Mmmmm!" The threesome moaned softly as they kept making out before Fin stopped to say something back.

"Lo, you are getting good at the baby talk already." Fin said to Lo.

"Thankies." Lo said back.

"You're right Fin, this is hawt already and we're not even halfway to Cumsies yet." Emma said to Fin, and Lo.

"Told you girls... but the fun can get even hawter!" Fin said to Lo and Emma.

"Really?!" They asked her with surprise.

"Yup! Just give me a second." Fin said beore she stopped her self pleasure and went into her closet while Lo decided to be sexy and pounced on Emma.

"Ah!" Emma shouted after she got pounced by Lo.

"Let's have some fun together." Lo said before she started kissing Emma while their diapers started to rub against one another.

"Mmmmm! " Emma and Lo moaned softly as Fin kept fiddling in her closet until she founded what she was looking for.

"Here it is." Fin said as she grabbed a double headed dildo and a strap-on dildo.

"Oh girls...guess what I found?" Fin said as she returned to the room, then Lo and Emma stopped what they were doing to see Fin's special toys.

"Ooooh!" Emma and Lo said to Fin.

"Yup! I have these toys to spice our fun up! Which one would you two like to use first?" Fin said to the girls and she asked them.

"We don't know." They answered back.

"How about this... Emma and I have some fun with the strap-on while Lo can use the dildo." Fin said to Emma and Lo.

"Okies." Lo said as she grabbed the dildo and started sucking on it like she was sucking on Broseph's baba.

"Mmm..." Lo moaned softly as Fin placed the strap-on dildo on.

"Come here, Emma. Suck on this big baba." Fin said to Emma.

"Okies." Emma said as she was about to suck on it but she stopped because something was on her mind.

"Is it okay if I pretend that I'm sucking on Ty's baba?" Emma asked Fin.

"Sure! Just suck it." Fin answered Emma and told her to 'Just suck it' as this was about to be interesting.

"Okies!" Emma said before she started to think about her boyfriend Ty and his very big baba.

"Oh my!" Emma said before she started to suck Fin's baba hard, thinking it's Ty.

"Mmmmm!" Emma moaned and muffled

"Oh yeah! Suck it hawd! Like you're sucking Ty very big baba." Fin said to Emma.

"Mmmm." Emma moaned pleasurably as she was enjoying it meanwhile Lo was enjoying using the double-headed dildo.

"Mmmm!" Lo moaned as she started to use the dildo on her diapered pussy.

"Mmmmm! So hawd!" Lo moaned and shouted before she started to grope and squeeze her 34C-cupped breasts which were covered by her Light Yellow bra.

"So Good!" Lo shouted as Emma began to rub her diapered area all by herself giving herself pleasure as Fin liked it, then she started to speak to the camera.

"See everyone? Already, my two bestie are having fun wearing these diapeys!" Fin said before she turned her attention to her friends.

"Right, girls?" Fin asked them.

"Yes! So very much! Lo said to Fin as she increased her self pleasure.

"Mmmm!" Emma stopped sucking Fin's baba to respond.

"Yeah! It's so much fun!" Emma said to Fin.

"Good." Fin said as she made her suck her baba harder.

"Mmmm!" Emma moaned and muffled as Fin soon grabbed her head, fucking her face.

"Ohhhh! This is so fucking hawt!" Fin said before she soon smacked Emma's diapered butt.

"When I Cumsies! I want that nice, sexy, soft and cute diapey ass of yours." Fin said to Emma.

"Mmm! Okies!" Emma moaned and said in response as she kept sucking on it, before she deepthroated, and deepdrooled it until it was time.

"Ohhhh! I'm gonna Cumsies! I gonna-Ahhhhh!" Fin moaned, shouted, and screamed as she Cumsies all over Emma's mouth.

"Mmmm!" Fin moaned once more as Emma swallowed her friend's white juice.

"Mmmm! That was yummy." Emma moaned and said to Fin.

"Ohhhh!" Lo moaned as she stopped using the dildo, then she rubbed herself hard.

"Gonna Cumsies too!" Lo said to the girls.

"Let me help you." Emma said before she started to rub Lo's diapered area while Fin got close and grabbed Emma's diapered ass.

"Oh!" Emma shouted during the butt grabbing.

"Hehe! Fucky Time." Fin said before she started to pound Emma's ass hard.

"Ohhhh!" Fin and Emma moaned with pleasure.

"Ohhhh! Yes! Hawder! Fuck my diapey ass hawder!" Emma moaned and shouted before Lo pushed Emma's face onto her diapered area.

"Lick me hawd, Emma." Lo said to Emma.

"Yeah! Do it, Emma. Fin smacked Emma's diapey ass.

"Okies." Emma said before she started to lick Lo's diapey pussy hard.

"Mmmmm!" Fin moaned as she was enjoying it and loving it, like the rest of the girls were enjoying it and loving it.

"Mmmmmm!" Emma moaned as she also licked, and fingered, Lo harder while Fin kept pounding Emma's diapered ass like a wrecking ball until it was time.

"Ohhhhh! I can't hold it." Lo moaned and said to Fin.

"Me too! I'm gonna cumsies too!" Fin said before she started going even harder with her pounding until the moment was about to finally start.

"MMMMMMMMMM...! OH MY GOD! CUMSIES TIME! AHHH...!" They moaned, shouted, and screamed woth such sexual euphoria and pleasure as they climaxed so hard as they panted for a bit and now...the tables have turned a bit.

Because now Lo was getting pounded by Fin, as Emma was using the double headed dildo as she was sucking on it thinking about Ty and pretending that the dildo was his baba as she resumed pleasuring her diapered area also.

"OH YEAH! HAWDER! FUCK MY DIAPEY ASS HAWDER! JUST LIKE BROSEPH!" Lo shouted at Fin and told her to pound her harder.

"Okies!" Fin said as she started going even harder in her pounding.

"OHHHHH!" Fin and Lo moaned with such pleasure while Emma started to use the dildo on her diapered area.

"Ohhhhh!" Emma moaned as she kept using the dildo on her diapered area, thinking she was being fucked by Ty.

"MMMMM! SO HAWD!" Emma moaned and said as they kept at it as Lo began to lick her diapered area also.

"Mmmmmmmm!" Lo moaned and mufled as she was licking Emma's diapered area like it was an Ice Cream cone.

"Ohhhhh! Hawder! Make me cumsies again!" Emma moaned and shouted as she was enjoying it.

"Fucking yes! Cumsies gonna happen again!" Fin shouted as the trio went harder as they soon exploded hard all over their diapers.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh SO GOOD!" They moaned and screamed during their climax as they soon changed their diapers as Lo and Emma started to return the favor to Fin. Emma was now using the Strap-on Dildos and was pounding Fin's ass while Lo used the dildo on Fin's diapered pussy.

"OHHHHHHHHH! HAWDER, FUCK ME HAWDER!" Fin moaned and shouted at Lo and Emma before she continued to speak.

"FUCK ME LIKE REEF DOES!" Fin shouted at Emma and Lo.

"Okies!" They said back as they went harder than before.

"Yeah, you like that huh Fin?" Emma asked Fin.

"SO VERY MUCH!" Fin answered Emma.

"Yeah! You like getting fucked by your two besties, right?" Lo asked Fin.

"YES, I ABSOLUTELY WUV IT!" Fin answered Lo.

"Good!" Lo and Emma said as they kept at it until it was time but Fin had other ideas.

"Stop!" Fin said as they did so.

"Huh?" They asked her.

"We should do a epically awesome and fun finale now." Fin said to the girls.

"Okies." Emma and Lo said to her as they decided to finish off with a hot and sexy triple scissors action.

"OHHHHHH! FUCK YEAH!" They moaned and shouted as they also rubbed and scissored each other like there was no tomorrow.

"BEST IDEA EVER!" Emma said to Fin.

"I AGREE!" Lo said in agreement.

"TOLD YOU THIS WOULD BE FUN AND HAWT!" Fin said as they went even harder.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh...!" They moaned as the three girls were enjoying it as they kept at it as they were groping each other's diapered asses until it was time.

"Cumsies time!" Fin shouted at Emma and Lo.

"SAME HERE!" Emma and Lo said to Fin in response as they started to do another hot triple makeout session as they scissored each other harder and harder until... now.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Fin, Emma, and Lo screamed as they exploded all over each other diapers.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YES!" The trio moaned and shouted as they panted to regain their energy.

"Wow." They said to each other.

"Bye-bye." Fin said to the camera before she turned it off

"How was that?" Fin asked Lo and Emma.

"Hawt! Best idea ever!" They answered her.

"I'm gonna definitely try these with Reef, I don't know about you Emma with Ty, and you Lo with Broseph...would you try them with your boyfriends?" Fin told her friends before she asked them as well.

"HECK YEAH! It would make our sex even better plus... Ty would look so hawt." Emma answered Fin before Lo was next.

"I would try it with Broseph... I just hope he likes it." Lo answered Fin.

"Don't worry Lo, he will like it." Fin said to Lo as they changed each other's diapers once again, as they finally got ready for bed as they put on their clean sleep shirts.

"That was really fun, right girls?" Fin said to them before she asked them.

"Yup!" Lo and Emma answered Fin.

"Thanks for showing us something this sexy and fun, Fin." Emma said to Fin.

"Yeah thanks again." Lo said to Fin as well.

"No problem, well, Goodnight girls." Fin said to them.

"Goodnight, Fin." They said back before Fin turned off the lights as she fell asleep on the couch while Lo and Emma fell asleep on the floor as they got sleeping bags, the trio fell asleep dreaming about what would happen if their boyfriends knew... it would most likely be happy as the girls dreamt happy dream for the rest of the night.

 **This was my first ever Stoked fanfic.**

 **Anyway, was it good? Was the fanfic sexy?**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
